The present invention relates generally to automotive products, and more particularly is a remote starting device for cars.
There are devices in the prior art directed to the remote starting of car engines. Two of the devices that are currently available are the AutoCommand(trademark) produced by Designtech International, Inc., USA, and the Remote Car Starter(trademark) produced by Bulldog Security USA. These remote control car starters allow one to start his car before he has entered the car. If the car is within the range of the device, it allows the user to start the car while he is inside his home or office. This allows the user to not have to wait in his car for the engine to warm up on cold days, or for the air conditioner to take effect on hot days.
However, the prior art devices are subject to at least two major disadvantages:
(1) When installing the device, the. user must install the receiver in the original automobile electric circuit. In other words, in order for the prior art device to function, you must cut into the original electric circuit of the car and insert the receiver into the factory-installed circuit. This is a complicated task, and it is very difficult to perform without the assistance of professionals. In addition, there is another drawback, particularly for the owners of new cars. The owners are hesitant to modify the electrical circuits of their car because if the circuitry is damaged during installation of the device, the manufacturer will not honor the warranty due to the alteration of the circuit. Car owners must therefore give serious consideration before they spend money on the installation of the prior art devices.
(2) The effective range of the products on the market is quite limited. Usually, the devices work well only within a range of 100 feet. Cars cannot be started by the devices if they are park greater than 100 feet from the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote starting device that can be installed on a vehicle without alteration of the electrical circuit of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that has a range far in excess of 100 feet.
The present invention is a remote starting device for cars. The device utilizes a pulse signal that is generated by either an RF transmitter, a keypad, or a telephone. The pulse signal is transmitted to a rotating drive attached to the subject ignition. When the device receives the pulse signal, the rotating drive rotates to activate the ignition of the car, thereby starting the engine. The remote starting device operates independently of the car""s circuitry using only the car""s battery, via the cigarette lighter, as a power source. There is no need to modify the car""s electrical system to install the device. This greatly simplifies installation of the device and does not jeopardize any applicable warranty on the car.
An advantage of the present invention is that it can start a car before the user enters the car, and it can do so from a nearly unlimited range. By utilizing a telephone paging system, the device eliminates the distance-limitations inherent in an ordinary RF transmitter.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it does not require modification of the car""s electrical system.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.